


blame it on the juice

by larryswildhearts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domesticity, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent AU, Pining, Single Parent Niall Horan, kind of???, look at me not writing something depressing who am i, omf i forgot how to do tags help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryswildhearts/pseuds/larryswildhearts
Summary: Niall would've never thought that his four-year-old daughter's favorite juice would be the one to set him up with someone. His love life couldn't be that sad right?Or the one where Niall is a single parent and maybe (just maybe) he is ready to start dating again.------Based on this prompt I found on tumblr:Person A is at the grocery store about to lose it because their toddler is crying for their favourite orange juice that seems to be out.Person B is the shy but helpful worker that has a crush on Person A. They’ve noticed them coming in and grabbed the carton they hid yesterday.“We were going to run out and I had noticed you two come in every Thursday for it…so I put a carton in the back cooler for you.”
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	blame it on the juice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So I got inspired by a random prompt I saw on tumblr!! I actually used to avoid parent fics like a pLAGUE (bc i used to to dislike kids lol) but after giving in and reading a kid fic, im feeling very mushy and the prompt just spoke to me?? its been kind of sitting on my laptop for months so im happy its finally seeing the light of day!! 
> 
> ANYWAAAAYS, nobody beta'd it and there might be some mistakes here and there so please be patient with me <3 
> 
> ENJOY!!!!
> 
> (check the end notes for a link for a prompt submission box x)

Niall knew it was a bad day from the moment he had woken up. It was eerily silent, breaking the usual tradition of his alarm blaring into his ears. “Fuck,” he cursed as he quickly sat up, reaching for his phone. He pressed his home button a few times, groaning when his phone didn’t light up. "Shit, shit.” He muttered, plugging his phone in before he picked up his watch on the nightstand. He squinted his eyes, attempting to see through the sleep. 8:33am. Just perfect- Ellie was supposed to be in class thirty-three minutes ago and he was supposed to be at work in twenty-seven minutes. He quickly got out of his bed, rushing out of his bedroom as he tried to not stumble over the mess of clothes he hadn’t managed to clean up the evening before.

He slowly opened the door to his daughter’s bedroom, sighing shakily as he saw her lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. “Petal, why didn’t you wake me up?” He asked, shaking his head as he went to her closet to grab her a set of clothes. He was embarrassed to admit that it wasn’t the first time or even third, that he had overslept.

“You looked tired Papa, didn’t want to wake you up.” She mumbled, sitting up. Niall smiled small and shook his head. “I know darling, but you need to go to school and papa needs to go to work.” He explained.

“It's okay, Ms. Lee will understand.” Ellie said softly as Niall walked over to her. He softly thanked her as she lifted up her arms, carefully taking off her top before he slipped on her favourite butterfly t-shirt. “I know she will darling- but it's still not polite to come in late hm?” He said, sighing as he rubbed over her cheek before he told her to get out of bed to take off her bottoms, tossing her a pair of pants.

Soon they were rushing to the car, Niall having slapped together a quick sandwich for Ellie to make sure the girl didn’t starve. He helped her into her seat, putting on her seatbelt before he handed her her breakfast and setting her water bottle next to her seat. “Sorry petal, but you’re going to have to eat in the car.” He mumbled, soon rushing to the front and getting in the driver’s seat. He let out a deep breath as he started the car, soon pulling out of the driveway and heading off to school.

He brought her to the office as soon as they there. He murmured a soft apology to the secretary, Michael, giving him a sheepish smile. The pair had already grown familiar with each other, Niall being handed too many late forms for his liking. Once he signed it he handed it back to Michael, crouching down to give Ellie a tight hug.

“I’ll see you later today at four okay? Be good, I love you.” He said, carefully fixing the purple hair clip that she had on. He smiled when Ellie nodded, heart growing fonder when he felt her arms wrap around him with a kiss on the cheek. “I love you papa, good luck at work.” She said, soon pulling away and following Michael to her class.

Niall let out a soft breath of relief, shaking his head fondly as he watched Ellie excitedly babble to Michael who was nodding along. Soon he willed himself to get back to his car, texting his boss a quick apology that he would be arriving a few minutes late. He ignored the growling in his stomach as he drove, opting to just drown down his hunger with some water as soon as he got to work.

“I am so sorry,” He panted out, having run from his parking spot. “I had to go a street over and drive past it a few times to get a spot,” He apologised, looking at his boss.

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it again. It’s the third time this week.” He said, shaking his head. Niall nodded as he thanked him, going to the back to put his bag in his locker.

By the time his shift ended Niall had to hurry to his car. He had stayed an extra hour to compensate for his late arrival, which made him have to rush to pick Ellie up. He rolled into the parking lot only a few minutes late, relieved since there were other kids outside with several teachers, waiting for their parents to arrive and pick them up. He carefully parked the car before taking off his seatbelt, heading to the front gate and smiling at Ellie who was beside Mrs. Lee. He was aware of the other parents looking over to him, some judging even. It wasn’t really common to see a single father in his early twenties.

“Hey petal, sorry for running a bit late,” He said, chuckling when Ellie ran up to him and jumped. He let out a heavy breath as he picked her up, allowing her to wrap his arms around his neck as her legs clung onto him as well. He rubbed over her back, “you’re getting heavy kiddo, one day I won’t be able to catch you.” He laughed, rubbing over her back as she complained that she wasn’t getting any bigger.

“Mr. Horan? Can I talk to you?” He heard Mrs. Lee ask. Carefully, he set Ellie onto his hip, nodding. “Sure, sure. Everything okay?” He asked, frowning at the look he was given.

————

“What do you mean? She barely comes in late.” Niall frowned deeply as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew what he was saying was far from the truth- but it wasn’t as bad as they were making it out to be.

“Mr. Horan- she’s in grade one and although we were a lot more lenient last year when she was in kindergarten, we have higher expectations for when they enter primary school.” The principal stated. “Not only that, but Ellie has been more distracted lately, and she’s told Mrs. Lee that you’re often busy when you two get home, barely spending any time with her. A four-year-old should not be taking care of her parent Mr. Horan. If we do not feel like you are a good fit- we might have to ask child services to assess the situation.”

Niall let out an exasperated breath because well- child services was obviously the last thing he needed. “Okay- okay. Let’s all take a step back- please?” Niall begged, looking over them pleadingly. “Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll manage my time better and figure everything out. I just got fired from my old job- and I am trying to make ends meet.” Niall mumbled. “I’m by myself and it’s hard- but that doesn’t mean I care about Ellie any less- or that I am any less capable.” He said, sighing. After a bit of more back and forth he was able to manage to get them to back off a little, coming to a conclusion that they would see how everything would progress the following months.

“Ready baby?” Niall mumbled once he exited the office, seeing Ellie sit on the small desk and chair, colouring the random drawing Michael had printed out for her. He helped her pack the drawing into her bag, holding her hand as they walked out of the building.

“Did I get you in trouble papa?” She murmured, looking up at Niall. Niall shook his head. “No petal, it isn’t your fault at all. Papa is just struggling a little lately hm? But it’s all going to be okay.” He promised with a weak smile before he helped her into her car seat. He soothed her with a gentle kiss on the head before he settled in the front.

He managed to make small conversation with Ellie as he drove to the grocery store, checking on her often through the rearview mirror. “How about papa makes some mac and cheese tonight hm?” Niall asked as he parked the car in the parking lot, undoing his seatbelt before getting out of the car. He sighed softly when he saw Ellie’s frown, mentioning that she had just eaten pasta in school.

“I wanna eat pizza!” She said, shifting as Niall helped her out of the car.

“Babe- we just had pizza last week,” He sighed out, shaking his head. “How about some mashed potatoes and chicken?” Niall offered, frowning when Ellie seemed to disagree. “I only want pizza.” Ellie said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Ellie- come on. We’re not doing this right now. We had pizza last week and if I say we’re eating chicken for dinner then we are.” Niall said sternly as he began to walk to the store. He looked back when he noticed Ellie wasn’t following along. “Ellie, come on.” He said, frowning deeply when he saw the tears well up in her eyes.

“Well guess I’m walking in alone,” He said turning around, trying his best to not give in. He took a few small steps before he heard soft pattered feet rushing towards him, Ellie’s hand soon holding his. He relaxed and looked down at her. “Chicken for dinner then hm?” He asked, relaxing when the girl nodded, despite the frown on her lips.

“How about we have pizza next week?” Niall asked, smiling when she extended her free hand with her pinky poking out. “Promise?’ She asked before he linked their pinkies together, pressing a gentle kiss to them before he began walking with her into the grocery store. He took a cart, chuckling when Ellie asked to be put in. “Okay, in you go.” He said helping her in.

Niall pushed the shopping cart through the aisles, having pulled out the grocery list on his phone. Slowly, he ticked each item off one by one, handing each one to Ellie for her to set down. Soon they were pulling up to the aisle with all the boxed juice. He hummed softly as Ellie excitedly looked through the shelves, frowning when they stopped at their usual spot. She soon got up, holding onto the side of the cart.

“I’m sorry babes- seems like they’re out today.” Niall said sighing, looking at the empty shelf “maybe we can check tomo-“ He frowned when Ellie shook the cart. “I want one now.” She said frowning.

“Darling- it’s clear that they don’t have any left.” Niall said, shaking his head as he opted to push the cart along. He couldn’t help but wince when Ellie yelled. “I want one now!” She repeated making Niall frown even harder.

“Ellie- please, no yelling. We will check tomorrow.” He managed to say without her talking over him. He watched her settle back down in the cart, crossing her arms over her chest as she began to tear up again. “Come on- let’s go,” he sighed out, going to walk before he stopped, feeling a tap on his shoulder.

He braced himself to confront a possible snarky adult- ready to hear a comment on the small scene Ellie had created or a critique to his parenting technique. He was surprised though to find a lad around his age, standing with a pack of the ever so famous juice boxes in his hands.

“Hey- um- I noticed that we were going to run out- and you two come in every Thursday for it… So I put a pack in the back for you,” The lad murmured before giving Niall a smile, his accent ringing through his ears. Niall looked over him as he nodded, a bit speechless as he looked over him because well- calling him good looking would be an understatement.

“I- Thank you,” He said, still in disbelief as he watched the worker approach Ellie, offering her the pack. He held the cart silently as he watched the pair fist bump. “Ellie- what do we say?” He asked softly. He watched as Ellie sniffled, wiping her cheeks before shyly saying thank you as she hugged the juice pack to her chest.

“No worries kiddo, just don’t be so hard on your dad hm?” He asked, ruffling her hair and filling the aisle with her giggles. Niall relaxed a bit, letting out a soft breath of relief. “Seriously though- thank you.” Niall said as the lad faced him.

“No worries- good customer service hm?” The worker chuckled, “M’ Zayn by the way,” The lad, Zayn, said extending his hand. Niall smiled and nodded, shaking his hand. “Niall,” He answered back softly. They stared at each other for a short second, the awkwardness seeping through them both.

“I- guess I should continue with my shopping,” he said sheepishly. He was going to thank Zayn again when he got interrupted by him. “Can I- have your number actually?” He asked, leaving Niall perplexed. He wasn’t dumb- he knew he wasn’t sore to the eyes but he was so used to people turning the other way as soon as they spotted Ellie. “Papa, let’s go,” he heard Ellie say, making him softly shush her, telling her to give him a moment.

He turned his back to her slightly so she wouldn’t be able to hear him well, eyes scanning over Zayn skeptically. “You know she’s mine right?” He murmured lowly, even making it hard for Zayn to hear. He was even more confused when he was met with a chuckle.

“Yes- I am more than aware.” Zayn said, his tongue slipping between his teeth as he shook his head in amusement. “So? Can I have your number?” He asked again, chuckling when a long groan came from the shopping cart. “You better answer soon, because someone’s getting whiny.” He said, smiling when Niall finally gave him a nod.

“I- yeah yeah.” Niall said, clearly still surprised as he took Zayn’s phone. He plugged in his number quickly before handing the phone back. “thank you- again- for the juice.” He said softly.

“No worries, really. Thank you to you too- for the number” Zayn chuckled, scratching the back of his neck before Niall heard his name being called. “That’s me- gotta go I guess.” He said before giving Niall a wink and turning to go to his coworker. Niall watched Zayn head off, biting back a smile as he turned to face the cart. He rolled his eyes playfully when Ellie complained at him for taking ages.

“You’re so dramatic babes. Let’s go get the rest of our groceries hm?” Niall said shaking his head as he gently pushed the cart to the next aisle to continue the little bit he had left on his list.

If he had smiled the whole time from the thought of hazel eyes and tanned olive skin- that was nobody’s business except his.

———

Niall would be lying if he were to say that he hadn’t checked his phone every ten minutes since he had gotten home. After the tenth time, he had decided to give it a rest, having to focus on more important things, like helping Ellie do her homework.

They had gotten through their second gruesome math sheet, this time comparing quantities and learning how to use the greater than or smaller than signs (‘>’, ‘<‘). He had decided to give the poor girl a break as he started to cook up dinner, putting the pot on the stove before he waited for the water to boil.

Only after dinner was when he started to admit to himself that maybe Zayn wasn’t going to call him after all. Maybe it was a joke, or maybe he had gotten cold feet? It was a lot to imagine dating someone with a child- he wouldn’t be surprised if Zayn had gotten home, thought about it more, and decided that it was better to not text Niall.

It was when he was curled up in bed, after having successfully put Ellie to sleep when his phone finally lit up, an unfamiliar number appearing on his screen. He shifted, going to turn on his night lamp as he looked over the text. He smiled small, saving the number.

Zayn: ’Hey, Zayn here. I hope you had a good day. I had to close the store so I was quite slumped. Hope you had a nice day and enjoyed the juice ! :P’

Niall hummed softly, debating whether he should directly answer or opt to text the next morning. He chuckled though when a second text came in, making him smile in amusement.

Zayn: ‘This is Niall right?’

He was soon sinking into his pillow, reading a few times over the answer he had typed out before pressing the send button. He pulled his bottom lip with his fingers, patiently waiting for a reply,

Niall: ‘Hey- yeh don’t worry I gave you the right number haha! Can’t believe you spelled my name right (: Thanks for the juice once again, definitely helped Ellie get through some painful math exercises. Truly owe you a big one.’

Zayn: ‘No worries love, more than glad to help. She was way too cute anyways.’

Zayn: ‘Think if we go out it’ll be pretty even for me.’

Niall stared at his phone momentarily, biting his bottom lip as he tried to process Zayn’s question. He hadn’t been on the dating scene for a while- so it was weird to think that he could be possibly going on a potential date.

Niall: ‘Sure! I am busy almost every day but I think I would be able to sneak some time in. I should be free sometime this Saturday- if that’s possible for you?’

Zayn: ‘I’m free all day. So just tell me what time suits you best. We could do coffee or maybe lunch? Whatever you’re comfortable with.’

Niall couldn’t help but smile small, letting out a small breath of relief that he didn’t know he was holding back.

Niall: ‘I would be down for some coffee or lunch- I will have to let you know what I can do though since I need to know still when Ellie is going to her friend’s. Is that okay?’

Zayn: ‘Don’t worry- I get it. Don’t stress about it, I’ll be free all day- so just let me know whenever you’re free (:’

————

That evening the pair had managed to text a bit more back and forth, mainly talking about their day. Niall had to cut it short though, considering that he had an early morning the next day. He was grateful for having self-restraint though because he barely woke up the next morning, his third (and last alarm) being the one to be able to pull him out of his dream-like state.

The day was mainly uneventful- which was positive to say the least. He had managed to take Ellie to school without any hassles, even arriving early enough to bump into the mother of Ellie’s friend who was going to have her over the next day.

He was also early for work, being able to sit in the back with his co-worker Ed, as they both had coffee and ate their packed up breakfast. The day was going more than well, Niall not even realising that he had been smiling the whole time during his shift until Ed had called him out for it, nudging his side as they organised the new shipment of CDs.

“So, what’s got you so chirpy mate?” He asked, looking over to him with a smile as he wiggled his brows. Niall looked back, instantly furrowing his brows.

“Wha? Nah mate- there’s nothing gettin’ me chirpy.” He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He rolled his eyes fondly though when Ed continued to pester him, not believing Niall.

“Um- might be going out on a date tomorrow- but- s’not even anything serious.” He said, cheeks already beginning to tint.

Ed looked at him with a surprised expression, his lips soon switching into a smirk. “Oh? A date hm? You haven’t been on one since like…“ He trailed off, not being able to remember and Niall couldn’t help but cringe.

“Honestly- almost two years maybe.” He said sheepishly, letting out an awkward chuckle as he set the last few CDs on the stand. He took the tape off the box, folding it up as he looked at Ed watching him. “Just kind of gave up really- every time somebody found out I had a kid they broke it off or ghosted.” Niall murmured with a soft sigh. The dating pool wasn’t really prepared for a 22-year-old with a four-year-old daugher.

“Is he older? What’s his name?” Ed asked curiously, slowly walking with Niall back to the front of the store. It was quite empty for a Friday- but Niall was sure the store would fill up even more the later it got- since most of their customers were teenagers who were probably still in class.

“His name’s Zayn- and no I don’t think so- he doesn’t look like it at least. He’s probably our age or only a bit older- doubt that he’s in his late twenties.” Niall murmured, biting his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but smile at the sparks of excitement that started at his chest when Ed grinned at him.

“Don’t even start with me Ed,” He groaned, holding his cheeks to ward off the warmth collecting in them. “I don’t want to get my hopes up- okay?” Niall said, giving him a serious look.

Ed held his hands up defensively, giving Niall a nod. “Okay- okay. Just keep me updated on how it goes yeah?” He said, soon changing the topic.

———

Saturday rolled around sooner than later, Niall dropped Ellie off at Keira’s, giving her a big kiss on the forehead and tucking her hair behind her ears. “Be good yeah? I’ll pick you up later.” He said rubbing over her cheeks lovingly. “I love you babes.” He murmured, smiling when he got the three words in return. After thanking Keira’s mum he headed back towards the car, getting in and driving to the city centre where Zayn had offered to meet up.

He walked into the restaurant nervously, fixing his shirt slightly as he tried his best to ignore the thread that was sticking out oddly at the hem. He was wearing a simple pair of skinny jeans along with a plain white button-up shirt. He smiled when he spotted Zayn at one of the tables, nodding at the server and telling them that he was with someone.

“Hey, hey- sorry Ellie was much more clingy than expected.” He chuckled, walking up to Zayn and giving him a hug once he stood up.

“No worries- literally have only been here for about five minutes.” Niall heard Zayn say, slowly pulling away to sit down across him. Once he settled down he smiled at Zayn, feeling his own cheeks slightly heat up when he saw Zayn look him over.

“Let’s order then yeah?” Zayn said, gently swiping his thumb over his bottom lip before looking back down onto the menu card and flipping it over to look at the options, prompting Niall to do the same.

Lunch passed by smoothly, Niall found himself more focused on Zayn than the actual food on his plate. He learned that Zayn was twenty-three years old- only one year older than him and that he was a graphic design student, finishing his last semester of university. He also learned that Zayn’s accent came from Bradford and that he had one older and two younger sisters. He was a mommy’s boy who called his mother at least three times a week- and not only was he drop dead gorgeous but he seemed like a genuine and kind-hearted person.

“So- I work part-time at the grocery store- just to make it work. I’m lucky that my parents are helping fund me but I want to take away as much burden as I can from them.” Zayn explained, giving a small shrug. “I already have a job offering after I graduate but I can’t start it until I’m done studying since it's full-time.” Zayn said.

Niall smiled softly and nodded, quietly picking at the chips on his plate. “So how often do you work there?” He curiously asked, looking over Zayn curiously. “I mean- you obviously work on Thursdays,” He lightly teased, giving Zayn a soft smile.

He watched Zayn’s cheeks slightly warm up as the lad caught his straw with his tongue, taking a short sip. “I work there four to five times a week- depends on my exams or availability on the weekends.” Zayn said humming softly.

“But what about you? What do you do for a living?” Zayn asked, leaning a bit closer to hear Niall a bit better. Niall smiled and shrugged, rubbing over his own knuckles as he gathered his thoughts.

“I work in a music store during the day but I take night classes online- trying to get a degree in music actually,” He explained, nodding when Zayn coaxed him to continue. “Not trying to be a musician or anything- aiming more to be a music teacher.” He said smiling.

“You like kids hm?” Zayn asked him making Niall laugh, “Well I kind of gotta like them don’t ya think?” Niall retorted back. He bit into the inside of his cheek from smiling too wide when he saw Zayn laugh.

“Fair, fair.” Zayn chuckled out, running his fingers through his hair. “But it's different- having your own and having to deal with someone else’s” Zayn pointed out, making Niall look at him.

“You’ve got a point then yeah,” Niall nodded with a smile. “but yeah I’ve always liked kids.” Niall said with a shrug.

Zayn smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah? Me too.”

————

Niall didn’t want to say they were a thing- but they kind of were. The pair saw each other quite often after their first date. Niall had been on such a high he had texted Zayn right after, shamelessly asking when their second date was going to be.

The pair had been seeing each other for almost three months- meeting almost five times a week at times. Zayn managed to come over often when Niall had his lunch break at work, even sneaking his way into Ed’s good side as well. Niall had also managed to convince his friend Harry into babysitting whenever the pair wanted to spend more time together.

Despite the pair spending so much time with one another Zayn had barely spent any time with Ellie. The only time the two interacted was when they were at the grocery store, and even then Niall kept some distance between them. Zayn always seemed to be patient though, the pair talking about Niall’s anxiety and how hesitant he was to introduce someone into Ellie’s life without knowing how permanent they were going to be.

“Zee,” Ellie smiled, waving at Zayn when he walked towards them with the familiar juice pack. Niall smiled fondly and rolled his eyes. It had become a habit for him to bring a pack from the back, even if the shelves were still full.

“Hey babe,” Zayn said gently passing Niall to hand Ellie her juice pack. They did their usual fist bump before the lad turned to Niall.

“Thanks,” Niall smiled, relaxing a bit when Zayn reached for his waist to give it a squeeze. “You’re dropping by tomorrow for lunch yeah?” Niall asked softly as he watched Ellie go back on the iPad to continue playing the game Niall had just downloaded for her.

“I was thinking if I could drop by for dinner actually. I could cook for you both.” Zayn said, looking over Niall carefully. Niall had looked a bit surprised at the suggestion, trying to swallow the knot that had formed in his throat.

“Oh- I- well-“ he stumbled, not knowing what to say. He felt Zayn’s hand rub over his waist reassuringly making the lad feel even worse.

“Hey- no, no- it's okay if it’s too soon.” Zayn said softly, offering a sincere smile that made Niall’s heart swell. Zayn had been more than patient, respecting Niall’s boundaries and not rushing him at all. He always adjusted his schedule to his time and was understanding of how careful Niall was around Ellie. He rushed from his classes to be able to have lunch with him during his break, called him every morning just to make sure Ellie and he would make it to school or work and would stay up late on phone calls to keep Niall up so he would do his own school work. Even now, almost three months in, he didn’t falter or hesitate to reassure Niall that it was okay- it was his pace- and well- maybe, just maybe- Niall was ready.

“You know what? Yeah let’s do it- come over tomorrow.”

—————

“That’s it- I’m going to puke,” Niall muttered to himself as he rushed through the entire house, trying his best to clean up the mess that they had collected throughout the week. Ellie on the other hand was happily sitting on the couch, legs swinging as she sang along to a song playing on the TV. He envied his daughter just casually sitting and enjoying her show, whilst he on the other hand was suffering only a couple of feet away from her. Zayn was less than five minutes away and he was nowhere near done cleaning up. He rushed to the bathroom, going to where the washing machine was. Quickly, he shoved the clothes in, letting out a shaky sigh. Before he could even start the machine he could hear their doorbell ring.

“Fuck,” he swore, bumping his head into the machine. He pouted as he rubbed over the tender spot, rushing to the door. He could see Ellie on the couch, peaking her head as she looked over to the door. Niall had told her that Zayn was coming for dinner, which she at first had been delighted about. Niall knew her well enough though- always getting a bit shy for the first few minutes when someone who she wasn’t too familiar with showed ups at their place.

“Hey, sorry, I was shoving the laundry in the wash- the house is a mess right now- I tried my best to pick up the mess but-” Niall said, not even properly looking over Zayn until he was interrupted with a chuckle.

“Its okay love don’t worry. These are for you.” His eyes widened for a short second before he was taking the flowers carefully, a small smile creeping onto his face. His nerves suddenly dissipated, shifting to the side as he let Zayn step in. He bit his bottom lip when Zayn brushed his hand over his waist, stealing a gentle peck from his lips.

“Hey Ellie,” Zayn said softly, heading to her before ruffling her hair. “Don’t get too shy on me now hm?” He chuckled before he crouched down to meet her at eye level. “Care to show me to the kitchen? Need to put all of this down.” Zayn said gesturing to the bag he was holding.

Niall chuckled when Ellie had given Zayn a shy nod, taking the hand he was holding out. Niall followed the pair to the kitchen, soon standing at the other side of Ellie. Once Ellie let go of Zayn’s hand he easily picked her up, propping her on the edge of the counter in front of him.

“Zayn’s going to cook us dinner, sounds exciting yeah?” Niall asked Ellie as Zayn took out the different ingredients. He rubbed over Ellie’s back when the girl had shoved her face into his shoulder. Niall cooed in response, gently tickling her sides. “Thought you were excited for Zayn to come over babes,” Niall said, smiling when the girl let out a shriek, squirming before she was in a fit of laughter.

“Don’t bully your daughter Niall,” Zayn chuckled, soon poking at Niall’s sides. Niall let out a gasp, squirming away from Ellie with his hands up, laughing as well.

“Alright, alright- you two win.” He said, shaking his head when he saw the pair high five. After a bit of more banter, Niall had propped Ellie back down, allowing her to go and continue to watch her show. Niall turned and leaned back slightly on the counter as he watched Ellie head out, speaking out once she left.

“She likes you,” Niall said softly, smiling small at Zayn. He leaned into another gentle peck, holding onto Zayn’s arm.

“M’ glad,” Zayn said, looking over Niall. “This isn’t too much for you yeah? I’m not overwhelming you?” He asked. Despite Niall knowing the lad was just checking in he could still hear a hint of concern.

“No you’re not. This- This is good.” Niall said, shifting to grab all the cooking equipment they needed. He smiled when he heard Zayn let out a breath of relief. “She’s been bugging me anyways about you, she says you look at me funny.” Niall said, taking the opportunity to tease Zayn.

“Oh piss off Horan,” Zayn said and Niall could tell that it was his turn to get flustered. Soon Niall was helping Zayn with cooking. It was surprisingly easy how the pair managed to move around each other. They softly sang along to some music Zayn had decided to turn on, and well- maybe Niall sang extra quietly just so he could hear Zayn’s voice.

“Think we’re almost done yeah?” Zayn asked as he mixed everything in the wok. Niall stood by him, nodding with a soft smile. “Smells good,” he said, “I’m going to set up the table.”

Once the table was set, Niall helped Ellie into her chair as Zayn set down the plates for them both. Niall thanked him, heading to the kitchen to grab a plate for Ellie as well since Zayn didn’t know how much to portion for her.  
He stopped for a short second when he was walking back with Ellie’s food, smiling at the sight of the pair talking. He watched them fondly as Ellie talked to Zayn about her favourite cartoon, mentioning that she had gotten a new colouring book about it. He as well heard Zayn promising to colour with her after (as long as she ate all her vegetables). “Thanks for letting me spend time with Papa this evening Ellie.” Zayn had said softly after linking their pinkies together.

Niall took it as his cue to walk in, setting the plate in front of Ellie. “Zayn cooked us a wonderful meal don’t you think?” Niall asked, sitting next to her and kissing her head. “What do we say?” Niall prompted.

“Thank you for the food Zee.” Ellie smiled, already grabbing her fork, the mention of colouring being too tempting for her.

“It’s hot babe, be careful.” Niall warned, shaking his head with an amused smile as he blew the steam away from the noodles hanging off his fork. The rest of the meal went by with soft and playful banter. Ellie had really liked the noodles, Niall even giving her a bit extra. He had taken the opportunity as well to sneak in even more vegetables and he was more than happy to watch Ellie eat them all up.

By the time Niall was heading to put the dishes away, Ellie was dragging Zayn to the living room. When Niall caught up with them he settled on the couch, watching the pair with a soft smile as they went in on colouring the pages. He nodded when Zayn caught his eyes with a wide smile, clearly proud of their bonding moment. He soon joined the pair as well, settling on the floor to colour on the coffee table after Ellie had handed him a loose sheet.

The three of them coloured for a while, the pair sharing looks and gentle touches as they waited for Ellie to tire out. “S time to go to bed- don’t you think kiddo?” Niall asked softly when Ellie yawned for the fifth time.

“Still wanna colour with Zayn,” Ellie mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Niall easily took her hands in his before he was picking her up and placing her on his hip.

“He’ll come sometime soon yeah? And we can all colour then.” Niall said, smiling when his eyes met Zayn’s. He rubbed over Ellie’s back as she nuzzled into his neck, grumbling but it was clear she was too tired to argue.

“Say goodnight to Zee,” Niall said softly, turning to she could face Zayn.

“Goodnight El, I’ll see you soon hm? Have sweet dreams.” Zayn said softly, bumping his fist gently into hers. Once Ellie sleepily said goodnight back Niall headed upstairs with Ellie, promising Zayn to be back in a quick second. He was grateful Ellie had already brushed her teeth and changed since the girl was practically going limp in his arms. He carefully tucked Ellie in, noticing how she was staring at him.

“I like Zayn,” Ellie yawned, making Niall bite back a smile. “Yeah? I like him too baby.” Niall replied. Despite Ellie being glued to Zayn the entire evening, a wave of relief still washed over him. “You wouldn’t mind him coming by more often?” Niall asked, nodding when Ellie shook her head. “Good, baby good.” He said, letting out a pleased sigh. “All tucked in baby, let me give you kisses.” Niall said softly, covering her face with them. He smiled when Ellie returned a few, soon yawning and curling up.

“Goodnight darling, sleep well and sweet dreams.” Niall said softly, turning on the night lamp before he was getting up. “I love you petal,” Niall murmured, smiling when he heard Ellie mumble it back. Soon he was shutting the door behind him, heading downstairs.

He couldn’t help but let out a soft breath when he was met with arms wrapping around him. He smiled up at Zayn, looking over his face as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “It went well yeah?” Zayn asked and Niall almost laughed at how concerned the lad sounded.

“She loved you,” Niall said fondly, shaking his head as he watched Zayn break into a wide smile.

“Guess you Horans aren’t too hard to win over hm?” Zayn teased, his smile threatening to split his face in half.

“Think its just you,” Niall answered back, looking over Zayn before he was carefully pressing their lips together, cupping Zayn’s jaw.

“I love you,” Niall murmured, not even realising what he had said until Zayn was looking over him, cupping his cheeks. “You mean it hm?” Zayn asked with a smile, looking over Niall carefully. Niall smiled, cheeks going red before he nodded. He was still terrified- not knowing what this new relationship with Zayn would entail but he was glad that whatever risk he was taking that he would be taking it with Zayn.

“Good,” Zayn said softly, running his thumb over Niall’s bottom lip. “because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far tysm!! I hope you enjoyed it (and hopefully I met expectations). Please feel free to leave a comment and lmk what you think!
> 
> I am also opening a prompt box on curious cat- so you could always send in a prompt there and who knows maybe I'll get inspired (:
> 
> http://curiouscat.me/fullstopziall
> 
> AGAINNNN TYSM <3<3<3


End file.
